Anger and love
by goofycrazyratfit
Summary: with mrs. Lovett and Sweeney todd love and anger fit together pretty well. (mrs. Lovett and Sweeney have sex!) there will be more chapters I m working like crazy!


She was tired of it. She wanted him. Mrs. Lovett had wanted him for a while now. So, she took a bath and washed her pale skin, and walked upstairs to see her love, none other than Sweeney Todd. She was wearing nothing more than a white towel which supported her paleness more than ever. And knocked and walked in without an answer anyway. When she walked in he was sitting in the chair cleaning one of his "friends" he was open that day. Luckily she came in with a rag. So she walked over to him and started to clean his blood-covered face with the rag and he just pretended she didn`t exist as he always did. Unless, of course he was mad and decided to take it out on her. Once, she got all the blood off, she said "why don't you come down change your shirt and…maybe…..spend the night?" and he sat there, silently and she thought it was of disappointment so she started babbling very fast like, "I mean it`s got to be very uncomfortable sleeping in that chair every night and" before she could finish her sentence he walked away and at that she realized she was kneeling next to the chair and she also realized when he walked away she was counting how many steps to see how far away he would go away from her. So she walked behind him and said "come on down stairs with me….. please" at her last words she must have upset him because he said in a whisper "leave" she was stuck in thought thinking of why he refused her so much, I mean he thought Lucy was dead so what reason to refuse! Then all of a sudden loud enough to make her jump he yelled "LEAVE ME WOMAN!" and she ran downstairs not crying until she reached her bedroom. She heard him upstairs pacing back and forth. An hour had passed when he finally stopped and she could finally drift off to sleep

The next day she had been in the kitchen well, she was supposed to be gently slicing but she was roughly chopping her bread dough mumbling what sounded like cursing off Mr. Todd when he came down and shocked her by saying "sorry for yesterday." She stood there for a moment appalled at what he had just said. And then said, "well, I suppose we won`t make a big deal out of it, do you need a clean shirt?" umm, yes. He replied. Well she said too bad I haven't washed them yet love. Hmmm he said. Then after about ten minutes of silence she decided to escape by second checking for shirts. And surprisingly she found one single clean white shirt. So she gave it to him and he heard toby upstairs, he was cleaning the dusty floor. So he thought about It for a small second and then just started changing hoping Mrs. Lovett wouldn`t turn around from doing the dishes. Once he quietly got his shirt off she evidently turned around to put a plate away and saw him and made a quick ooh! And she dropped the plate with a CRASH and he ran over without a shirt and said "why in the world did you do that!" and her reply was sorry you were shirtless and I didn`t know! I didn`t expect you to and then she was interrupted by him picking her up and saying while grinding his teeth but WHY did you DROP THE PLATE. I I I she said with a stutter. I dropped it because I just you were so beautiful. What did you say he asked in whisper. I um you were so beautiful I lost my head for a moment. And then he stood there for a minute or two and all of a sudden he grabbed her by the back of her waist pulled her in aggressively and kissed her roughly on the lips and then she parted them allowing his tongue to slide in and he picked her up still kissing her and put her on the table. She was now lying with her back to the table. He was kissing her and she was kissing him and while this she tried to unbutton his trousers but he stopped and said no, no my pet and started kissing her vastly and repeatedly while holding her wrists onto the table. Then he put her arms around his neck and picked her up and was trying to get her corset off. Then when he succeeded in getting her undressed he brought her into her rom still kissing making him walk a little sloppily. He had finally got her to the bed and she was only in her panties. He had gotten on top of her and stopped kissing her and while they both panted for breath he was sliding his hands down her legs making her moan in pleasure. Then he had gotten her panties to slide off and he was getting closer and closer when suddenly they heard the door ring and they just ignored her and as he was edging closer the beggar woman opened the door and walked in with a shocked face. And Sweeney wrapped himself in a sheet and he threw Mrs. Lovett a shirt that was in the corner that had just finished drying. He asked the woman in rage WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WOULD YOU JUST COME BURSTING IN WHEN IT IS CLEAR THE PERSON YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IS BUSY! The beggar woman looked at him up and down for a moment and said I just wanted to see if I could have any scraps or spare food sir. I am so sorry. WELL YOU SHOULD BE YOU LITTLE RAT! HOW DARE YOU BURST IN WHEN BY THE SOUNDS OF IT THE PERSON IS OBVIOUSLY BUSY! And Mrs. Lovett came and said now come down love, let me handle this. And he shoved her back on the bed and said I can handle this in the low voice that normally scared Mrs. Lovett. And at that he walked the lady out and took out a razor and said don`t tell anyone what you just saw and never come back or I swear I'll kill you and he took it and made a slight cut on the side of her throat. She ran out of the shop and he returned to the room and started to get dressed. Mrs. Lovett sat there wondering why he`d been getting dressed and was going to leave her. Then he got on the bed and leaned towards her and started unbuttoning the shirt and she covered herself after he removed and he said WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN, THERE ISN`T ANYTHING I HAVENT SEEN! And she got up and started to get dressed and didn`t notice he had smelt the shirt and looked at it like it was a piece of heaven. Then he started to go upstairs when she said you can sleep down here I mean, it's more comfortable in a warm bed when it's freezing cold. And he just got on his night clothes and went to sleep on the couch. The next day she was doing her casual day stuff y`know cooking people into pies. Then Sweeney came down. And she just ignored him and he was shocked by this because she was usually happy no matter what when she saw him. But not today. She just pretended he didn't exist like when she came to see him. She put a tray of food on the counter where the mirror is next to a picture of Lucy. She gave it a quick glance and walked out. He was curious of the behavior and walked down stairs. When he got down stairs she was smoothing bread dough with her fists. He walked up behind her moved her hair and was about to kiss her neck when she turned around immediately. That was rude. You gave me a fright. She said as if he was just some guy. Look Nellie, stop. She interrupted. You left me alone and refused to be in the same bed as me! She said wanting to burst into tears but knew not to act like so in front of Mr. T. I know, and if you just let me explain I can assure you, how could you leave me like that! And she turned around and returned to her work ignoring him. Nellie….he said regretting what happened. Listen to me, but she kept acting as if he wasn`t there. NELLIE he was now yelling with anger. And he kissed her neck and she just ignored him. PLEASE NELLIE, STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH! But she just ignored him. And he kissed her again. Same response. And he kissed again, and when she didn`t answer he stormed out of the shop grabbing one of his "friends" out of his pocket. And she had to admit to herself this worried her A LOT. And so she grabbed a coat and ran after him.


End file.
